


A Rose Is A Rose, Unless

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker wants to learn the Vulcan language. (06/11/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Of course there is Vulcan poetry," T'Pol replied.

Trip raised his eyebrows with an amused grin.

"The highest poetry form is know as a'sumx'an."

"Well, let's hear some—you do know a poem or two, don't you?" Trip spread his arms palms up.

"It is rather complex, and the language is coded to numerical equivalents, so the poem also translates into a mathematical formula of a scientific relevance."

Trip dropped his arms and head shaking left to right. "Leave it to your people to make something so simple so layered."

"There is..." T'Pol slightly paused. "...beauty in intelligent complexity."

"I agree. I see it every day when I see you." Trip could swear he saw a blush cross her features." So, do I get to hear a poem?"

"They do not work in your language. Most of the form and content would be lost in the translation," T'Pol stated.

"I guess I'll just have to learn some Vulcan. I honestly want to hear Vulcan poetry and understand the content."

"You realize you have set yourself quite a task."

"You know me, always up for a challenge."

"Indeed," she replied with the obligatory raised eyebrow.


End file.
